The Saltwater Room
by Ai Usagi
Summary: A fluffy TamakixHaruhi fanfic based off of the song, The Saltwater Room by Owl City rated T because the manga is rated T


**1/15/2010**

The Saltwater Room

By Ai Usagi

恋愛中の秋キスをしてください

Disclaimer: I do not either Ouran High School Host Club or The Saltwater Room by Owl City, got it? Okay good, we're this much closer to completing the fanfic now. Read on before I disown you, LOL!!

Author's Note: I came up with this when listening to my Owl City cd, and then I thought that this would probably be the PERFECT song for Tamaki and Haruhi, if you don't believe me, listen to it then!! Oh, this is not a song fic, it's a fic BASED off of a song, okay? I really hope you enjoy, and thanks for clicking on mah lil' fanfic, you rock for it!!! Oh, did I mention if you review, you get cookies?! XD Oh, this is also a scenario if Tamaki and Haruhi were to date, LOL!!! **FLUFF WARNING!!!! You might get a cavity from the fluff!!!!!**

NOW ON TO THE FANFIC!!!!!

恋愛中の秋キスをしてください

Without realizing it, I had fallen asleep under that tree with you. I opened my eyes, and then I saw you it the moonlight. The nearby waves rocked, and I stared at the planes that were above but there no more. The night felt like it was growing old, and I looked at you to see that you were cold. Without thinking, I drew over my over shirt and put it around you. I started to shiver violently from the cold, but then you looked back at me.

The time we're spending together, I believe, isn't enough. When we're alone, just the two of us, I never feel so much more at home.

"Haruhi, what will it take to make or break this hint of love?" I asked to see you smile. "We need time, only time." You respond, only to be questioned again by me, "When we're apart, Haruhi, whatever are you thinking of?" You smile even brighter, and I am blown away as you answer, "You of course. And 'if this is what I call home, then why do I feel so alone?' Can't you see Senpai, without you, I always feel alone?" "So tell me, Haruhi, my darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?" "I would say, 'All the time' but, I can't wish for something that's already come true." I wrap my arms around you and smile just a little bit more as you hug me back. The maids are probably out looking for me, and once they find us, it will feel like all my private islands have sunk in deep, well worse, but you know what I mean, and I won't even be able to relax or even oversleep. I feel as if we're home, as we count the passing ship's lights. I'll guess I never know why sparrows love the snow.

"Haruhi, at the twins' party tomorrow, we'll turn off all the lights and set the ballroom aglow." You giggled at my silliness, but I could feel your hand grip onto mine a little tighter. And that's when it happened, I felt as if my whole world had shattered because you looked up at me with those big brown eyes of yours.

"Tamaki-senpai, do you wish we'd fall even more in love?" I was a little astonished by this, but I just smiled at you, knowing how happy you always feel when I smile with you. "I would say, 'All the time' but it's impossible to love you even more than I do already." Just then I heard the familiar noise of a limousine, and I knew that we'd be forced to separate our ways at the end of this perfect day.

"You know, Haruhi, our time together isn't enough, because when you and I are alone, I've never felt so much at home?" You looked a little shocked, but then you smiled at me and muttered a quick, 'yeah'. I stroked my thumb across your face and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up and heading towards the limo. I saw you wave goodbye, but I swore I could see a little tear in your eye.

恋愛中の秋キスをしてください

"Ciao, Mon amour. We'll be sure to each other tomorrow, I'm sure." The limousine drove off as I sounded my daily goodbyes, and admired the brave look you had tried to put on your , what's you think? Not a little too much, is it? This is one of my shortest fanfics, so I hoped you enjoyed, my friends!! The review button is just a click away, and it likes to be clicked on! :D Whether your review for my story is flames, or corrections, the button still likes to be clicked and typed on!! ;D Did I mention you get cookies, brownies, Pockys, Yan Yans, and all of the treats you want if you review? It's just one little click away!!! Mwa ha ha ha!! *had sugar when editing this fanfic*

恋愛中の秋キスをしてください


End file.
